


The Talk We Do Not Like To Have

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Rose brings up a subject which the Doctor does not want to hear, much less deal with.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Kinder Year [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	The Talk We Do Not Like To Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elialys: The Queen of Angst. Love ya!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elialys%3A+The+Queen+of+Angst.+Love+ya%21).



> This is almost pure angst, so sorry!

"Rose? No, I won't chose, please don't make me!" The Doctors voice was full of anguish as he looked away from his heavily pregnant wife.

"Doctor," she remained calm, "we have to talk about this. It's no longer jus about you 'n me...its about our daughter too. Don't ya see?"

Of course he saw, how could he not? He was bonded to Rose, so tightly that her death meant his as well. How could he ever go without the love of his life at his side? The thought was not something he wanted to think about. Even if, deep down, he knew she was right.

Rose bit her lower lip as she reached out to touch the side of his face and sent reassurances and love through their bond. He took a deep shuddering breath and tried to get control of his fragmented emotions.

"Please my love, you have to promise me," she murmured, her eyes full of pain.

The Doctor twisted around, scooped up a brown, fake fur pillow from the couch, and clutched it to his chest. The anguish on his face was reflected in their bond and she winced.

"I won't loose either of you, I promise!" he pleaded. "Your healthy, our baby is healthy, nothing is going to go wrong!" he whimpered. 

Rose sighed, her own eyes moist as she looked at her beloved part-human Time Lord. He was everything she could ever want and more. He was Him yet he was so much more, so much more than the full Time Lord she lost. This Doctor loved her completely and with a passion she knew her other Doctor could never give to her. His humanly part was very intense and she had seen how he reacted to her pregnancy. He shared many of her same issues such as morning sickness, food cravings and a slight weight gain which matched her own. He was fiercely protective and had put his foot down months ago about her going on field missions for Torchwood. Every gesture, every touch, everything he did in fact spoke of his complete loyalty and reverence for her. He wore his heart on his sleeve and everyone knew it.

Now, however, she was frightened of the soul bond which they shared; he told her he would die if she did. If something happened to her, what would become of their precious and unique daughter? As much as she hated to, they had to have a plan just in case.

"Doctor," she tried to sound reasonable, "we are 'avin a baby, a daughter who needs ta be loved an protected no matter what. I am not Gallifreyan, I could go on if I lost 'ya. It would be tha' hardest thing I've done, but for my baby, I would. If I...if I am gone or nearly so, you hafta live! You hafta take care of 'er, no matter wot." Tears were now running down her face as she watch his face screw up in misery. He looked up at the ceiling, his lashes gummed with tears, and spoke; his throat was husky and constricted.

"I don't know Rose...the bond with you...I don't know what would happen. I never heard about the possibilities on Gallifrey, left in my original self I did. I......I...." his breath caught in his throat. "It scares me too....I can't live without you." He leveled his gaze and locked eyes with her, tears running down his cheeks to land on the pillow. 

Rose reached out and pulled one of his hands from the pillow and clutched it in her own. She squeezed so tightly that he winced in pain but that seemed to center him a little.

"Luv, I don't plan on dyin'," she murmured, "but I need ta know that she would 'ave her father. You've bonded with 'er, that hast'a count?" He stared at her, gulped twice, and gave her the saddest look which she had ever seen.

"I...I promise...if you are too far gone....I will...I will choose her over you." At that, he broke down crying and she wrapped her arms around him. He dropped the pillow and hugged her so tightly that she could barely breath.

"I love you Rose, I love our baby and I will not let either of you die! I swear it on my own life." he whispered fiercely in her ear. .

"I know my Doctor," she murmured, "an we don't plan on goin' anywhere...we love you too...." 

They held each other tightly until both of them stopped crying. 

Fini


End file.
